


Rzeczpospolita, Republique, Republic

by enjolrasloverofliberty



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolrasloverofliberty/pseuds/enjolrasloverofliberty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emilia Plater gets introduced to Les Amis</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1828- Paris, France

Emily Plater was her name. Small in structure, the fire inside her for Poland was enough to light up the entire sky. Plater had a very turbulent childhood, her father divorced her mother when Emily was very young, and she did not recall much about him as a person. When she was in her early 20s Emily went on a tour of Europe like many young wealthy Europeans did. Plater came to France on the tour in 1828, and it was there our story begins.

Riding with her brother Michael, the year was 1828- Plater steered out the windows to the streets of Paris "can we get out here?" she asked. Michael shruggled his shoulders, "I suppose so..." Walking down the street the pair found a cafe "we can stop here to eat" Michael said, Emily followed.

Emily felt it, the strange steering pain in her chest, as though a bullet had shot her. She needed to find a quiet place fast, for quiet she believed would re-leave her body. "Michael, I have to go now!" Michael looked at her "why?"  
"Don't ask, the condition is back. Remember what the doctor said back in Lithuania- seek quiet as soon as possible."

Michael let her go. Emily was heading to the back of the cafe, when she found the staircase "perhaps down here there will be some darkness?"  
Emily stumbled down the stairs, darkness eventually closed in on her. Eyes closed, Plater lay in a heap at the bottom of the staircase.

"Ugh! watch yourself getting knocked out again Grantaire!" Enjolras brushed a strand of hair away from his eyebrows as he stumbled over the heap "now is not the time for playing games, Grantaire..." Enjolras looked down at the bundle, this was not Grantaire.  
Enjolras stepped away, females were not allowed in the backroom- but what was this woman doing on the floor passed out? Enjolras stooped over towards her "citoyenne?" the girl looked around 5' tall if one was to use the American system, and had long dark blond hair.  
Joly came from the backroom "what have we here?"

"to be honest, I do not know" Enjolras said "she was here just laying down."

Joly and Combeferre picked up the bundle of Plater, and brought her into the backroom.

Eyes stirring Plater woke up "where am I? why are you holding me?" she said with her thick Polish accent, her voice was loud and somewhat nasal sounding.

Annoyance crawled up in Enjolras, the amis were being kind to this woman, they even allowed her in the backroom and the least she could do was be grateful.

"You were unconscious at the bottom of the staircase, we helped you up" Combeferre replied a bit taken back.

"And what is this down here?" Plater looked at the map of France and the copy of the Social Contract, reaching over to Enjolras' Social Contract she started reading; Man is born free and everywhere is in chains. "this sounds like my homeland- Poland, seems everywhere we are in chains..."

"Poland?" Feuilly perked his head up, "it can't be"

"Yes, Poland."

"Why, I have been fascinated by Polish culture since I was a child. My actual last name is Feuilzsckski, my parents immigrated from Poland after the partitioning. They changed their last name to the more French looking 'Feuilly' after they arrived, and I would always hear stories about how the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth was once a great powerful nation, and now lives partitioned but..."

"Poland has not perished yet" Plater completed the sentence with a smile, his grey eyes sparkling.

Feuilly smiled "and it shall rise again"

Plater's blue eyes glistened "the people must rise with her though..."

"Mademoiselle, I'm sorry I did not ask your name" Joly interrupted

"Emily Plater, well in Polish its Emilia, and when I'm in Lithuania its Emilija but..."

"Plater would do fine, I could not figure out the cause of your passing out"

Plater laughed "nothing to worry about, I'm sure it is weak lungs or something. It does not bother me, although it causes me to pass out. My mother has a disease that keeps coming and going, I briefly contracted it and was sent to a sanitarium and had to sea bathe in the Baltic, but Poland has my ambitions, more so than my fragile health!"

Feuilly felt something sink inside, his parents both perished from Consumption. He also had something that resembled Consumption, he was not supposed to live but against all odds he survived. Feuilly knew all too well what it was to have a lung disease.

"It could be my heart also" Plater remarked "but either way, I do not care much for my own health. It is the health of Poland that concerns me most."

Enjolras felt a chill up his spine, the revolution was so near- would the people of France have the same energy as this intruder does?

Plater looked around at this group, a young redhead in the corner smiling as he was writing what appeared to be poetry, a muscular man who had a few brushes, two what appeared to be medical students- as they had medical textbooks by them, a jolly bold man, a friendly looking man with curly brown hair, a man with black hair who appeared to be drinking, what appeared to be the leader of the group who had pale skin and straight blond hair, and of course- Feuilly.

Combeferre "I think you should go upstairs now mademoiselle, this is no place for you" he gently said. As much as the Les Amis wanted to believe this girl was a true Polish patriot, they had to be extra cautious that she was not a spy or somehow intruding on their plans.

" I was thinking about the future" Enjolras' voice caused all the amis to turn "there are some nights I sit and contemplate the future- what shall it be like? Liberty, is the first and most important right. All of us have liberty, what is this? Liberty is the rule of myself over myself without an authority telling me what I can't believe- we should all be allowed to believe what we want, to think and say what we want, however- our liberty ends where another man's liberty begins after all, for where is true liberty without a check?  
Equality- we all have the right to be treated equally under the law. These are two of the most basic rights- and when the government disrespects those rights a revolution is in place, what is this revolution? it is a revolution of the truth. We may die in this fight- but what is living without liberty? a republic where all voices have the right to be heard?" Enjolras paused, all Feuilly could think of was Poland

"I know what life is without liberty" Feuilly interjected, "life without liberty is what Mademoiselle Plater puts up with every day in Poland"

"Feuilly, I appreciate your enthusiasm, but we do not even know if this Plater woman is real or a spy?" Joly said

"I have faith she is real, that look in her eyes, and that sadness in her voice."

"This is why we must fight for a republic, so we do not land up in Poland's situation. A Czar who bends the people in whatever way he wishes" Enjolras remarked softly.

The lights faded on the Musain, as the boys went back to maps, discussions and plans about the bright future to come.

As he walked up the stairs Enjolras noticed Plater on the staircase  
"Citoyenne?"  
"I liked the speech" she said with a smile  
"This is a private meeting and women aren't"  
Plater took out a paper and handed it to Enjolras "I've been planning my own rebellion in Poland, I suppose I can trust you."  
Enjolras took the paper, and felt a hint of pride for this young Pole who stood only about 5 foot tall.

"the fight for freedom does not stop at France, reminds me of Feuilly"  
"freedom is for everybody, right?"  
"why, yes- in the future someday all this misery shall be gone, and the future reborn."  
Plater smiled "and with that I bid you goodnight Citizen Enjolras." and she turned up the stairs.

It was morning, as Emily and Michael were about to return to Poland. Emily was walking outside to enjoy the fresh spring air, as she bumped into Feuilly "Emilia? is that you?"  
Emily smiled "Yes, and i'm afraid I will be returning to Poland. Good luck with the revolution."  
"What?" Feuilly was shocked that Plater knew about it  
"I was in the Musain that night, I saw the Social Contract and the maps. There is no fooling me, I know what you are up to- overthrowing the monarchy! as I was supposed to be gone I stayed by the staircase and heard Enjolras' speech, I agree with every word of it!"  
Feuilly quieted Plater "you must not talk about such things in public"  
"Why not?" Plater indignantly spoke up  
"these are dangerous times, the police"  
"yet we should not be afraid of freedom- proclaim it!"  
Feuilly smiled, he admired Emily's courage, even though she did annoy the amis that night by barging in.


	2. Chapter 2

1831,

Lithuanian Partition of Poland

Feuilly was exhausted after beginning the most ambitious journey of his life- a trip to Poland. Impossible? maybe- it seemed that way for the young orphan with very little money. He decided he just had to do, Feuilly illegally slept aboard a ship heading to Klaipeda, Russia which lay within the Polish partitions. After that he was on an odyssey to join the Polish rebels. After walking on foot for weeks, Feuilly found the army.  
Feuilly was given an extra sword, and was very grateful. Most of the troops were peasants with war scythes, and there was one rebel in particular who caught Feuilly's eyes. Blond hair was cut short under a cap, her nasal voice was very unique and something about her seemed recognizable. Plater- who else? That young countess who toured France so many years ago. Feuilly shaking approached her "Well, and if it is not our French fugitive?" Emily said with a sassy smirk  
"fugitive?"  
"welcome to Poland" Plater extended her hand, Feuilly took it- before he knew it though

"The Russians!"

The soldiers went to their places, smoke filling the air faster than anything else. Shots fired, blood pooling in mini rivers and lakes across  
"Retreat!" a general with a mustache ordered  
"Never!" Emily snapped back  
"you are in harm's way!" the general said "you have no chance Plater, our cause is lost? why don't you choose to live?"  
"What have I to live for other than Poland? plus, if I die i'll be in Christ's arms- a much better place than the oppression of Russia!"  
The general rolled his eyes, and galloped away with his troops following. Only a small little section remained; Emily, a girl with chestnut brown hair and a tall, lanky man with black hair.  
"General Chlapowski, you coward! betraying Poland!" Plater fired, but her shout went unheard it seemed by the general.

"Well Feuilly, I suppose I should introduce you to the loyal true Poles who did not retreat like the cowards we just saw. This girl right here is my dear friend Mary, and this boy is my cousin Cezary. This is my French friend Feuilly" Plater explained  
Feuilly shook their hands "where off to now?"  
Plater smiled "to Warsaw to continue the rebellion, where else?"  
"Cousin, you are not doing well- your heart"  
"Oh relax Cezary! it is nothing!"  
"but cousin"  
Plater gave a glare with her blue eyes to rival Enjolras' "the answer is no."

The ragged group started walking, it seemed like deeper into the thick forests of Lithuania- however, they were still going in the direction of Warsaw.  
"Emilia, what happened to your brother who you said accompanied you to France?"  
Plater's blue eyes looked down "He was captured and forced to join the Russian army after celebrating our Constitution."  
Feuilly's eyes widened "is this why you fight so hard?"  
"one of the many reasons, besides the fact that Poland is my love. When I was a child, I grew up in isolation. All I had was Polish history books, and my mother. After she died, all I had was my history. I wanted so badly to make Poland free again, to make my Patria a place of liberty.." Plater clenched her heart "not again.." she muttered

"Emily!" the group huddled to her "I'm fine, just fine!" Plater said before she blacked out.

Her eyes woke up in a peasant's forest hut, her friend circled around her "the Ablamowicz's house in down the road, good friends of ours" Cezary interjected, "perhaps we can take her there" Maria smiled "good idea"  
"go to Warsaw Cesary, please" Emily pleaded  
"I can't leave you cousin"  
"I'll be in good hands, it will be in my honor if you go."  
Cesary felt conflicted, he loved his cousin and wanted to stay-however she was right, Poland was in great need- Cesary bent down and kissed her on the forehead "farewell Emy"  
Emily smiled "please, fight for Poland my good cousin"  
Emily did not noticed Feuilly on her other side "you are still here, go to Warsaw"  
"Emily, somebody needs to take you to the Ablamowicz's, you clearly cannot move by yourself"  
"yes I can!"  
"Emily" Maria and Feuilly both took Plater's body into a bundle and dredged down the road in the sleeting rain outside.  
"This must be it" said Maria, as they knocked on the door. Mr. Ablamowicz opened it "oh dear, please come inside."  
Plater was laid on the bed and attended to, a cold cloth across her head "Poland... do not... fall" she muttered, as her fever was consuming her.

Feuilly and Maria stayed by Plater's side

Mary hugged Emily "Don't leave me! My friend, please you will pull through this disease"

Emily let a wary smile "I'm not afraid of death my friends, after all this happens in revolutions. True, I was not expecting my disease to consume me, I may have exhausted my strength but Poland is greater."  
Feuilly felt a burning tear streak out of his gentle hazelish grey eye.  
"Polen will someday make the world grow" Emily said with a smile, "its the German word for Polska, and sounds like the English word for pollen- stuff that comes from flowers"  
Feuilly smiled at the pun  
"As a young girl, I learned many different languages" Plater said, "Oh one thing Maria- can you make sure I'm buried with my weapons, thanks!"

Emily managed a burning smile "the revolution will go on, I believe God is impatient to have me home at this time, don't you see him over there Feuilly? He has the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth's flag held out for me! don't you see him?" Plater was gleeful, Feuilly hugged her "Oh Emily, the people will rise soon, Emily you will see them rise again"  
Emily grabbed Feuilly and Maria's hands and prayed  
"Dear Jesus, let the people rise and someday make us free again soon...rzeczpospolita republique, shall liberty reign" Plater fell limp.

"Emily?" Feuilly broke down crying, as did Maria, Maria carefully took the sword that Plater carried into battle and placed it on her body  
"we shall remember you" Feuilly whispered.

Maria and Feuilly embraced each other and streams of tears came down, enough to water the meadows the former lands of the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth it seemed.

The next day was the funeral. It was cold and snowing outside like it was the day Plater died. Plater's body lay in the simple wooden coffin in front of the small church in Kapciamiestis. Plater's expression was perfectly peaceful across her pale face, blond hair outlining her head as though she was angel. The battle gear was still within her arms. Although her physical heart was weak, her heart for Poland and liberty was strong.

"Goodbye my dear friend" Maria teared up after delivering an eulogy.

"Goodbye to the sister I never had, to the girl who touched my heart so very long ago on the night in Paris at the Cafe Musain." Feuilly said as the coffin was nailed shut. As the coffin was placed into the dirt, the sun came out- almost as though Plater was smiling at them from beyond the barricade of life.


	3. Chapter 3

1832

Paris, France

"Here misery meets the ideal. The day embraces the night, and says to it: `I am about to die, and thou shalt be born again with me.' From the embrace of all desolations faith leaps forth. Sufferings bring hither their agony and ideas their immortality. This agony and this immortality are about to join and constitute our death. Brothers, he who dies here dies in the radiance of the future, and we are entering a tomb all flooded with the dawn."" Enjolras concluded, he wanted to speak more but the words could not reach his lips. An image came to his mind- one night years ago in the cafe Musain, a young Pole stumbling in uninvited ""nothing to worry about, I'm sure it is weak lungs or something. It does not bother me, although it causes me to pass out. My mother has a disease that keeps coming and going, I briefly contracted it and was sent to a sanitarium and had to sea bath but Poland has my ambitions, more so than my fragile health!"" She had said, yet Enjolras remembered from Feuilly that this young woman passed away in late 1831 from her illness. Enjolras felt sadness for Emily, who he knew so briefly yet did touch him as he saw somebody else equally as committed to his ideals. Enjolras rested assured she was in a better place now and perhaps Poland would rise again someday. Enjolras scanned each of his friends, Courfeyrac was taking watch, Joly binding up the wounds of a young boy that had his leg injured, Marius gazing into the distance- probably thinking about Cosette, Lesgles sleeping soundly. Then Enjolras' mind went to the dead- those who went beyond the barricade. Jehan Prouvaire, the gentle poet who no sane human could dislike, Jehan whose beautiful eloquent words could brighten the cloudiest day. Bahorel, who fought with such vigor and might for the new world they all wanted to see. Mabeuf, an eccentric old man who raised the flag when nobody else could. Eponine, who he did not know, but was a friend of Marius' who took the bullet for him.

They will not die in vain Enjolras muttered under his breath.

Leaping ahead a few hours- the battle was back on.

Gavorche was shot collecting bullets "Cowards! he was a child!" Courfeyrac yelled while bawling.

You have no chance, no chance at all! the national guardsman pleaded for the amis to surrender give up your guns or die!

Enjolras pondered after muttering "Let us die facing our foes, make them bleed while they can."

Combeferre at his side "make them pay through the nose!  
"Make them pay for every man!" Courfeyrac shouted

"Let others rise to take our place, until the earth is free!" Enjolras' loud voice belted out clearly.

Smoke and ashes filled the sky, pieces of debris flying everywhere. Lesgle's last few minutes were spent as part of the barricade fell on him. Enjolras tried to get everybody to retreat back into the Corinthe. Combeferre was bayoneted, Courfeyrac killed.  
Feuilly felt a seering pain and was gone.

The gun smoke was strong, Enjolras smelled it through his nose- the blood from his friends was in the air, and all around.  
Enjolras was standing against the wall "shoot him here!" one of the National Guardsman shouted.

Enjolras would not yield as he folded his arms- from the pile of bodies arose Grantaire. "Long live the republic! kill two of us with one stone, do you permit it?" Grantaire shook Enjolras' hands- then seering pain from the execution squad. Enjolras was not in pain for much longer, the bullets which pierced his body caused his spirit to ascend quickly into heaven. Enjolras heard them- millions of voices singing

do you hear the people sing? lost in the valley of the night? they will live again in freedom in the garden of the Lord

They were coming closer, Enjolras felt nothing but hope as he passed through the pearly gates. Closer and closer, it felt like Enjolras' was walking towards a dream, a great barricade across the horizon. Emily Plater was there "Enjolras!" she exclaimed "I should not be so happy to see you, but i'am. Poland fell" a hint of disappointment in her voice "yet I know that every time a revolution fails the future will be inspired and perhaps" Plater's voice froze "yours?"  
Enjolras looked down "did not work..."  
"yet France shall become a republic someday, I know it." Plater said sympathetically "what was it you said about about a tomb illuminated with the light of dawn? Anyway, let me show you where your friends are!"  
Plater took Enjolras' hand, as they joined the Les Amis- united in heaven, but the fight for freedom on earth has not been completed- that is a job for the future to do.

For every time the old have failed, the new must pick up the sword and continue marching- for liberty.


End file.
